


It's Okay Honey, It's Okay

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Sander has a nightmare and Robbe has to reassure him that everything is okay.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	It's Okay Honey, It's Okay

Robbe stretched out across the couch, forcing his eyes open just long enough to finish the last few pages of his readings for class. He’d meant to finish it earlier, but Zoe and Senne were in the kitchen when he’d gotten home and he’d lost track of time and suddenly Sander was there and dinner was being served and they were discussing Bowie and parallel universes and his assignments were all but forgotten.

It was an easy price to pay, he thought, looking at the sleeping boy in his bed. In the low light of the reading lamp, Sander’s platinum blonde hair seemed to shimmer a silvery blue, like frost on a cold winter morning. Robbe looked back at his page, knowing he could get lost staring at Sander all night if he let himself.

He had made only a moderate amount of progress when he heard Sander stir. Robbe watched him for a moment, feeling his eyebrows crease with concern. Sander was usually so still while he slept. More than once, Robbe had considered checking for a pulse. Now Sander was breathing heavy and seemed to be feeling around the bed for something.

“Sander?” Robbe said, quiet. He didn’t want to startle him. But Sander didn’t notice Robbe calling to him. Robbe realized he might still be asleep.

“Please no, baby.” Sander said, although the words were mumbled with sleep and heavy breathing.

“Please don’t.” Sander said again, voice cracking.

Robbe threw down his book and nearly flung himself on top of his boyfriend as he hurriedly crossed the distance between them, crawling across the bedspread until he was leaning over Sander.

His heart fell when he got a good look at the sleeping boy, whose mouth, usually curled up in a devilish smirk, turned down, the unmistakable look of pain so clear on his features. Reaching out to touch him, Robbe felt the wet spots on Sander’s cheeks where tears had fallen. Robbe could feel his own eyes beginning to water, tears prickling up.

“Honey?” Robbe said, keeping his voice low as he stroked Sander’s cheek with his thumb. Under his touch, Robbe could see Sander’s face begin to relax as he opened his eyes. When his gaze met Robbe’s though, the tears got heavier. Robbe pulled Sander into his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand protectively and reassuringly stroking through his hair.

“It’s okay honey, it’s okay.” Robbe said, trying to keep his own voice from cracking. He focused on steading his breath, and the feeling of Sander’s hair in his fingers. No sense in both of them crumbling into crying messes tonight.

He waited for Sander’s breathing to slow, feeling each and every forced breath against his heart. When Sander was finally calm again, Robbe gave him a reassuring pat on the back, a signal to open up if he wanted. Sander took his cue and pulled away from Robbe, Robbe reluctantly detangling his arms from their grip around him. Sander readjusted himself, slipping out from under the comforter so he was sitting up and could look at Robbe straight on. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, but when Robbe smiled at Sander, he received only a weak, sad smile in return.

“I thought you were going to leave.” Sander said simply. Robbe could see the effect the words had on Sander, and the small cracks that were pushing their way through his calm demeanor. Robbe reached out for Sander’s hands, reassuringly pulling them in close to his lap.

“It was all over some stupid fight we’d gotten into about what Milan was going to be allowed to wear to the wedding and Senne took your side and Zoe was on mine and that was causing even more drama and then it escalated from something so stupid and small that didn’t even matter to you realizing that you’d made a terrible mistake and telling me that you couldn’t be with someone so stupid and…why are you smiling?” Sander asked, still upset and clearly caught off guard by the grin Robbe couldn’t control spreading across his face.

“I’m sorry, I just…you had a dream we were getting married?” He let go of Sander’s hands and held either side of his face instead. He could feel Sander’s cheeks get hot as he considered what Robbe had asked.

“Yeah I guess so…but you’re missing the point…”

Robbe stopped Sander’s worrying by pulling him in and kissing him. Under his fingers, Robbe could feel Sander relax and pulled away just enough to look Sander in the eye, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, reassuringly. Sander’s eyes twinkled a bit as he smiled a small smile.

“Even if I’m okay with Milan wearing a Halloween costume to our wedding?”

“If that means I’m marrying you, then yes.”

Sander smiled at that.

“Should we go to bed now?” Robbe asked, feeling a tickle along his forehead as Sander nodded, hair brushing against Robbe.

“What about your reading?”

“I’ll finish tomorrow.” Robbe assured him, reluctantly pulling away so they could readjust the comforter and move from their seated positions.

Once they were settled under the blanket, Sander moved to lay his head against Robbe’s chest, his hand over Robbe’s heart, which beat a little faster now. Robbe smiled down at him and made himself comfortable.

He was just nearing sleep when a thought came to mind. He could tell by Sander’s still-somewhat uneven breathing that he wasn’t asleep and so he asked,

“Zoe agreed with you that Milan could wear a Halloween costume to our wedding?”

Sander lifted his head, resting his chin on Robbe’s chest to look up at him.

“I guess.”

“And that wasn’t the first sign that you were dreaming?” Robbe asked with a small grin, gaining a little laugh from Sander.

“Yeah. Doesn’t sound like Zoe at all does it?”

Robbe ran his hand through Sander’s hair, staring at his beautiful boyfriend.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Sander said, a real smile finally making its way across his lips before he rested his head back down on Robbe’s chest.

Robbe played with Sander’s hair as he felt Sander’s breathing go back to normal, and then heavy and even with sleep. He smiled to himself, considering the possibility of a wedding someday and liking the thought more and more as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
